We'll Be Alright (Deutsche Version)
by Nadie96
Summary: Ein Collegefreund und seine Frau sterben und hinterlassen Deeks alles. Ihr Haus.. und die Vormundschaft ihrer Kinder. Deeks hat die Chance alles abzulehnen. Densi
1. Chapter 1

Deeks schlief friedlich als ein Klingeln ihn aus dem Schlaf riß. _Ugh, in der Morgendämmerung arbeiten, genau dass was ich brauche!, _dachte er sich.

"Detective Deeks?", hörte er eine muskuline Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung sagen.

Nun, dass konnte auf keinen Fall Kensi sein. Normalerweise ist sie diejenige, die ihn wegen den Fällen anruft, also konnte es sie nicht sein. Auch konnte es keiner der Jungs sein, keiner nannte ihn 'Detective' und die Stimme kannte er genauso wenig. "Ja, dass bin ich.

"Ich bin Detective Wayne, LAPD. Wir möchten sie bitte schnellstmöglich am Pacific Medical Hospital treffen."

"Was ist passiert?" fragte er als er schon aus dem Bett gesprungen war und seine Sachen anzog.

"Es ist ein heikles Thema, welches ich lieber nicht über das Telefon besprechen möchte."

"Yeah, aber sie sollten es mir jetzt sagen, da ich ein sehr neugieriger Mann bin und ich werde sie solange anflehen es mir zu sagen, bis sie es tun!"

Detective Wayne räusperte sich und fing an zu erklären. "Ein Freund von dir hatte einen Autounfall-"

"Kensi!", sagte er beunruhigt und ließ den Mann nicht den Satz beenden.

"Nein, ein Paar namens Logan und Maggie Granville. Mrs. Granville starb an der Unfallstelle und ihr Ehemann wurde ins Krankenhaus gebraucht. Er ist in einer kritischen Lage."

"Logan..", murmelte er bis er wieder wusste zu wem dieser Name gehörte. "Ich werde sofort da sein. Danke Detective."

_Warum wurden nicht ihre Schwiegeretern oder andere Familienmitglieder verständigt? Warum ich? Es ist lange her seit unserem letzten Treffen.._

Als er am Krankenhaus ankam wurde er zu Datective Wayne gebracht. Logan wurde immer noch operiert, was noch mehrere Stunden brauchen würde. Solange sollte Deeks Maggie im Leichenschauhaus identifiezieren.

"Ich werde hier warten. Nehmen sie sich Zeit, Detective.", sagte Wayne im Gehen.

Deeks sah die Leiche und wusste das es Maggie war. Er hatte sie jahrelang nicht gesehen, trotzdem wirkte sie unverändert, noch genau so wie in Collegezeiten. Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte studierte sie Geschichte um später unterrichten zu können. Deeks und Logan waren Zimmergenossen, deswegen traf er sie immer, wenn sie ihn besuchte. Er gewöhnte sich an sie und sie wurden enge Freunde. Er lächte als er sich an ein Ereignis aus dieser Zeit erinnerte.

_Logan und er waren in der Nähe des Santa Monica Pier's, in einem kleinen Lokal und saßen an einem Tisch im Außenbereich. Beide amüsierten sich gut. Maggie würde später dazu stoßen. Sie wollte (wenn es auch ein bisschen unnötig war) Marty zu ihrer Abschlussfeier einladen, welche vor der von Logan und Marty stattfinden sollte. Er akzeptierte und irgendwann wurde aus der Konversation dass: _

_"Ich wette ihr werdet einer dieser Jungs sein, die nur Unterwäsche unter ihrer Robe tragen", sagte sie neckisch zu Marty._

_"Falsch gedacht, Maggie."_

_"Wir werden unser Geburtsgewand tragen" vollendete Logan._

_Maggie schlug beide. "Ich seit beide so ..." _

_"Was? Red weiter"!, fochte Marty sie an. "Charmand? Gutaussehend? Lustig? Stop mich wenn ich dass richtige sage!"_

_"Oh Marty, die wirst nie irgendetwas werden wenn du deinen Humor behälst!"_

_"Wie bitte? Leute lieben meine charmante Persönlichkeit und meine unerbitterlichen komischen Bemerkungen!"_

_"Träum weiter, Marty Boy!"_

Deeks lachte aus vollem Herzen, als er sich erinnerte. "Auf Wiedersehen, Maggie.", flüsterte er und bedeckte ihr Gesicht wieder.

Er ging wieder nach oben und wartete bis Logan aus dem OP-Raum kam. Der Dokter sagte ihm dass die nächsten 24 Stunden entscheident sind. Wenn er überleben sollte, wäre danach sein ganzer Körper gelähmt. Er würde nicht mal mehr sprechen können. Er würde in einem vegetativen Zustand sein, d.h. er könnte nur hören und sehen. Deeks war schockiert.

Er kannte Logan nur als lebenslustigen und energischen Menschen, nicht als einen der jetzt in einem Bett liegt und so den Rest seines Lebens verbringen soll. Er würde auf andere angewiesen sein, für immer. Er sagte Deeks nichts über seine Verletzungen, weil es zu viele seien um sie zu bestimmen. Er meinte sogar zu ihm, dass die Ärzte einen Eid geschworen haben, alle Leben zu reden, die sie können, aber es würde für Logan ein Jammer sein, so zu leben, nach so einem schweren Unfall.

Die Sonne war schon vor einiger Zeit aufgegangen und Deeks rief Hetty an um zu erklären warum er heute nicht zur Arbeit erscheinen wird. Sie verstand ihn und nun stand er Logans Krankenzimmer und beobachtete ihn. Deeks wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als er einen Anruf bekam und verließ das Zimmer um zu antworten.

"Deeks, ist alles ok mit dir? Hetty hat mir erzählt du seiest im Krankenhaus und weiter nicht und ich .. Deeks, bist du da?"

Diese Stimme war die einzige, welche er in diesem Moment hören wollte. Er hörte ihr mit geschlossen Augen zu. Ihre Sorge um ihn wärmte sein Herz; wissend dass sie sich um ihn sorgte.

"Ja, Kensi ich bin da. Und mir geht es gut. Collegefreunde von mir hatten einen Autounfall, deswegen bin ich hier.

"Wie geht es ihnen?"

"Sie starb an der Unfallstelle und er wurde gerade operiert. Wenn er die nächsten Stunden überstehen sollte, würde er für den Rest seines Lebens ein Sorgefall sein."

"Ich .. Tut mir leid dass zu hören. Bist du okay?

"Ich haltte es schon durch."

"Willst du das.. ich auch dort bin? Ich kann mir Hetty reden-"

"Nein, dazu besteht keine Notwendigkeit, Kensi. Aber danke."

"Ok. Also, schau mal, ich muss weiterarbeiten aber ich werde in der Mittagspause vorbeischauen.

"Okay.", sagte er kaum hörbar. Es würde gut tun ein familäres Gesicht zu sehen. "Bye"

"Bye."

Er wollte den Raum wieder betreten, doch eine Stimme stoppte ihn. "Detective" Detective Wayne wieder. "Kann ich kurz mit ihnen sprechen?"

"Klar". Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl im Warteraum, genauso wie Wayne. "Wie ich ihnen schon erzählte, ging ich zu dem Haus. Ihre Kinder sind ok, bei ihnen ist eine Haushälterin und passt auf sie auf. Sie sagte mir dass die beiden eine Notiz gemacht haben im Fall ihnen passiert etwas und er war an sie adressiert."

Deeks Gehirn versuchte noch zu verarbeiten dass die beiden Kinder haben. Sie müssen schon ihne Mutter aufwachsen und falls der Vater überleben sollte, wäre er nie wieder der selbe.

"Die Haushälterin arbeitet schon ein paar Jahre für die beiden und sagte sie würde den Kindern von dem Unfall erzählen."

"Warum.. warum haben sie mich angerufen? Gibt es niemand anderen?"

"Ihre Name war auf der Angehörigenliste, mit einem weiteren von ihnen, aber sie ist im Ausland. Da ist keine Bemerkung zu anderen Familienmitgliedern.

Deeks seufzte und sagte:"Danke Detective Wayne."

Bald war Mittag und Kensi kam vorbei. Deeks saß im Flur und las den Brief von Detective Wayne zum hundersten Mal durch.

"Hey du", sagte sie und streichelte seine Schulter, als sie sich neben ihm setzte. "Wie geht's deinem Freund?"

"Er starb vor nicht einmal einer Stunde." Kensi schaute auf den Boden als sie das hörte.

"Was ist passiert?"

"Embolie. Schneller Tod. Still.. schmerzlos.. um es ihn der Sprache des Doktors auszudrücken." Kensi bewegte ihre Lippen ein paar mal aber wusste nicht was sie sagen könnte. Zu ihrem Glück verstand Deeks was sie meinte. "Ich weiß nicht wie es mir geht. Sie waren meine Freunde, aber ich habe sie so lange nicht gesehen.. weißt du? Ich weiß nicht wie ich wirklich fühle.. aber dass ist nicht dass Schlimmste." Er übergab ihr den Brief.

_Hi Marty. Wenn du nicht mehr weißt wer ich bin, ich bin's Logan, von der juristischen Fakultät, erinnerst du dich? Ich weiß nicht ob du dich noch an meine Freundin aus dieser Zeit erinnerst. Maggie? Jetzt ist sie meine Frau und wir haben 2 wundervolle Kinder: Zak, Lee und Eva. Wir haben uns entschieden dir etwas zu schreiben im Falle uns passiert etwas, und wenn du dass liest dann wird das woll passiert sein. Maggie und Ich haben keine andere Familie und wir wollen nicht dass unsere Kinder getrennt werden und in Pflegefamilien kommen, deswegen bitte ich dich mit unserem Anwalt John (Ja, wir haben einen obohl ich selber einer bin) und er wird dir sagen dass du auf unserem Testament bist. Wir wollen dass du auf unsere Kinder aufpasst, deswegen geben wir dir unser Haus. Du kannst natürlich auch alles ablehnen. Plötzlich die Verantwortung für drei Kinder zu haben ist schwierig. Ich weiß nicht mal ob du eine eigene Familie hast. Sofern ich mich erinnere bist du zum LAPD gegangen und wir haben nur noch ein paar mal danach gesprochen. Wir ich schon sagte, du musst dich nicht für unsere Kinder verantwortlich fühlen nur weil wir dir vertrauen. Du musst dein eigenes Leben leben und wir werden dich nicht verurteilen oder anders von dir denken, wenn du sie nicht behalten willst. Nun, mehr als Auf Wiedersehen kann ich nicht sagen. Ich wollte dir noch sagen dass ich mehrfach versucht habe dich zu kontaktieren, aber ich konnte dich nicht finden. _

_Hochachtungsvoll _

_Logan und Maggie Granville_

"Was wirst du tun?"

"Ich weiß nicht.. Zurzeit sind sie in der Schule und die Haushälterin die bei ihnen wohnt... wohnte passt auf sie auf."

* * *

**Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. Die Orginalversion hat Pekenota14 geschrieben. Ich würde mich über Reviews freuen. Das nächste Chapter kommt bald. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Danke für die Views! Reviews sind auch gerne gesehen. :)**

* * *

_2 Tage später_

Langsam ging die Sonne unter, aber der Himmel strahlte immer noch in rotem und orangen Licht am Horizont. Deeks war ganz ruhig und sah sich immer noch die Beerdigung an. Um die beiden Gräber standen die Haushälterin, die von Detective Wayne erwähnte Freundin der Familie und die 3 Kinder der beiden. Der Junge, Zak, war der Älteste, vielleicht 10 Jahre alt; die 2 Mädchen sehen jünger aus, eine etwa 4 oder 5 und die andere war noch ein kleines Kind, nicht alter als zwei Jahre.

Deeks war unfähig näher zutreten. Zak hielt mit einem der Mädchen Händchen; die Haushälterin blickte zu Boden. Die Freundin hat die Jüngste im Arm and alle blickten zu als die Gräber in die Erde gelassen wurde. Danach fingen alle an sich zu entfernen.

"Kann Lily zum Abendessen bleiben?", fragte die Ältere der Schwestern.

Die Frauen tauschten einen Blick aus bevor Lily, die Freundin der Familie antwortete: "Warum nicht. Ich werde nur schnell Jeremy von zu Hause abholen.. wenn es für dich ok ist Maria."

"Oh, _si."_, sagte sie sofort. "Es wird kein Problem sein für den kleinen Jeremy mitzukochen".

_Kleiner Jeremy ... _Die Worte schallten in seinem Kopf. _Sie hat einen Sohn. Deswegen wählten sie mich aus als Vormund aus..._

"Ok, so wollt ihr alle mit mir kommen?"

Die Mädchen nickten, nur Zak schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich werde nach Hause gehen." Mit seinen Händen in den Taschen ging er seinen Weg weiter.

Er klang verärgert und Deeks konnte ihn verstehen. Seine Eltern starben vor kurzer Zeit und er war alt genug es zu verstehen.

"Ich gebe Ihnen 3 Tage frei um sich zu entscheiden was sie tun wollen.", kam plötzlich hinter ihm eine Stimme zum Vorschein.

"Danke Hetty."

"Haben sie sich schon Gedanken gemacht, Mr. Deeks?"

"Noch nicht. Es ist gerade erst passiert. Ich rede gleich mit dem Anwalt und werde lange darüber nachdenken."

"Brauchen sie nicht zu lange. Höre auf zu denken und fangen sie an etwas zu tun."

"Ich weiß, aber ich meine .. schauen sie sie an." Deeks beobachtete sie als sie in Lily's Auto einstiegen. "Das ist von der Familie übrig geblieben. Sie auseinander zubrechen wäre unmenschlich."

Als er sich umdrehte, war Hetty verschwunden. Jetzt würde er mit dem Anwalt reden.

Deeks klopfte an die Tür und wenig später trat er ein. "Hi..", sagte er schüchtern. "I'm Marty Deeks.". Er streckte seine Hand zum Händeschütteln raus.

"John Maxwell. Was kann ich für sie tun?"

"Ich weiß dass du ..." Deeks hatte immer noch Probleme die richtigen Worte zu finden. "der Anwalt von den Granville's warst."

"Ich wusste ich sollte sie kennen. Bitte,.." Maxfell zeigte zum Stuhl. "nehmen zum Platz." Kurz danach saß auch Maxwell auf seinem Platz. "Ich vergesse nie einen Namen den ich schreibe!". Beide Männer lachten. "Woher kannten sie die beiden?"

"Logan und ich waren Zimmergenossen um College and ich traf Maggie weil sie seine Freundin war. Wir waren gute Freunde, redeten aber seit dem College nicht mehr miteinander."

"Was passiert ist, ist schrecklich.. 3 Kinder ohne ihre Eltern..". Maxwell seufzte.

"Deswegen bin ich eigentlich hier."

"Ich hole schnell das Testament, einverstanden?" Maxwell stand auf und suchte in den Ordern nach den Dokumenten. "Also, hier steht, das sie das Haus nur behalten können, wenn sie die Vormundschaft übernehmen. Ihr Konten werden auf die frei Kinder aufgeteilt, genauso wie das Haus, wenn sie erwachsen sind." Maxwell nahm seine Brille herunter. "Wenn sie nur hier sind, um das Haus zu bekommen-"

"Hey, was denken sie was für ein kranker Bastard ich bin?"

"Hören sie zu, ich hatte viele solcher Fälle. Wenn Kindervormundschaften dabei sind, misshandeln Leute die Kinder oder geben sie auf-"

"Hey, ich weiß das ich ein entfernter Freund bin und ich mehrere Jahre keine Kontakt hatte, aber denken sie ich würde so etwas machen können? Ich bin ein Cop beim LAPD und auch noch Anwalt! Ich weiß welche Strafe mich bei dieser Straftat erwarten würde. Und selbst wenn mir die Kinder egal wären, würde ich mich um mein eigenes Leben sorgen. Ich möchte nicht ins Gefängis."

"Ich weiß, Mr. Deeks. Aber sie müssen mich verstehen. Es gibt solche Personen. Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass sie es tun würden."

"Verstehe ich. Entschuldigen sie.", sagte Deeks und beruhigte sich.

"Egal, ein Beamter wird sie aller 2 Wochen Zuhause besuchen."

"Sie müssen es tun, ich weiß." Er schaute weg und sagte dann. "Wer ist Lily?"

"Ich glaube sie meinen Lilian Penny. Sie war eine Freundin der beiden. Sie sagten mir, sie würden ihr die Vormundschaft nicht geben, weil -"

"Sie schon einen Sohn hat. Jeremy. Hab ich schon gehört." Maxwell schaute ihn an und wartete auf eine Erklärung. "Ich habe bei der Beerdigung gelauscht." Deeks schaute auf seinen Schoß und sagte ganz leise. "Hören sie, ich weiß nicht mal ob ich sie nehme.."

"Wir machen es so: Sie haben 2 Monate Zeit sich zu entscheiden. Wollen sie sie nicht, dann werden sie in Heime gebracht."

Deeks dachte eine Weile nach und stimmt ein.

Er ging ohne ein weiteres Wort. Er würde bei ihnen vorbeifahren und mit der Haushälterin reden. Deeks atmete tief ein bevor er klingelte. Die Tür öffnete sich und die Haushälterin stand im Eingang.

"Was auch immer sie verkaufen wollen, wir sind nicht interessiert. Mr. and Mrs. .. sind zurzeit nicht Zuhause."

"Ich verkaufe nichts. Mein Name ist Marty Deeks.. Ich war ein Freund von Logan und Maggie-"

"Warum waren sie dann nicht auf der Beerdigung?" Als sie sprach, bemerkte er das sie eine enge Bindung mit ihren Bossen hatte.

"Ich.. Ich war.. Kann ich kurz reinkommen?" Die Frau seufzte und Deeks versprach. "Ganz schnell, wirklich."

Als er eintrat zeigte er ihr den Brief den er bekommen hat. "Ich bin der Marty Deeks..", sagte er nachdem sie fertig war.

"Du wirst derjenige sein, der auf _mi ninos _aufpasst?"

"Ich werde ehrlich mit ihnen sein.. Ich werde es für 2 Monate versuchen.. Wenn ich nicht dazu bereit bin, werde ich einfach weglaufen."

"Sie werden die Kinder trennen und weggeben lassen?"Deeks standen Tränen in den Augen und nachdem er endlich begriffen hat das es ihn nicht gut geht nachdem was in den letzten 2 Tagen passiert ist, antworterte er ihr. "Ich werde versuchen nicht zu gehen... Ich werde mein Bestes geben, madame." Er schaute sie an. "Erzählen sie mir mehr von ihnen."

"Zak ist 9 Jahre alt. Er ist in der 4. Klasse und ein guter Schüler. Er liebt Gitarre zu spielen und ist in einer Fußballmannschaft. In einem richtigen, nicht in ihren amerikanischen Footballteam!" Deeks konnte es nicht zurückhalten und lachte kurz auf. "Lee ist ein 4-jähriges, sehr süßes Mädchen. Sie hat ein Plüschtier. Beetle das Walross. Sie lässt es nie alleine." Deeks lachte, er hatte das Wortspiel verstanden, aber die Frau schaute ihn nur komisch an. "Und Eva ist ein Jahr alt. Sie ist ein kluges Mädchen."

"Sie scheinen liebe Kinder zu sein."

"Sie sind es, Mr. Deeks, sie sind es.."

"Ich werde... jetzt.." Er zeigte zur Tür. "gehen.. und ich war bei der Beerdigung, nur weit entfernt."

Deeks fur nach Hause, nur im Kensi's Auto auf der anderes Straßenseite stehen zu sehen. Sie stieg aus als sie in nach Hause kommen sah.

"Hey. Wie ist es gelaufen?"

"Weißt du, ich werde es die 2 Monate versuchen."

"Und wie geht es dir?"

"Mir geht's gut. Ein bisschen verwirtt.. Ich glaube ich brauche jetzt ein Bier."

"Na dann komm, ich zahle.", sagte sie und ging zu ihrem Auto, von Deeks verfolgt. "Ich bin hier wenn du reden willst."

* * *

**Das nächste Kapitel kommt bald und ihr werdet endlich die Kinder besser kennenlernen. Auch und nichts von der Geschichte gehört mir. Keine Figuren, Orte, etc.., ich übersetze diese Geschichte nur. Lasst ein Review hören und sagt mir eure Meinung :).**


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Kapitel! Ich bin aufgeregt, wie immer. Ich hoffe das Kapitel gefällt euch, und wie auch die letzten 2 Kapitel, ist die Geschichte nicht meine (Ich übersetze sie nur) und die Figuren gehören eh nicht mir. PS: Ich wünsche noch ein frohes neues Jahr! :)**

* * *

Kensi nahm Deeks mit zu sich nach Hause weil er heute lieber nicht alleine sein sollte. Hätte er ihr erzählt dass er in den letzten 2 Tagen kaum etwas gegessen hatte, hätte sie ihm keinen Alkohol ausgegeben. Er war nicht zu sehr betrunken, aber in der Nähe angelangt. Er hörte nicht auf über alles zu reden was in beschäftigte und Kensi hörte im ihm geduldig zu. Es war das einzige was sie tun konnte. Er unterstützte sie als sie den Mord ihres Vaters untersuchten... na gut, er unterstützte soweit sie es zuließ.

„Kens?", summte er als er ging.

„Ja, Deeks?", antwortete sie beim verfolgen, bereit ihm zu helfen sollte er fallen.

„Bleib heute Nacht."

„Du bist vor meinem Haus, Schlaukopf! Du bist derjenige, der heute Nacht bleibt."

„Oh," er schaute sich um, „dann ist das nicht mein Haus?"

„Nein, ist es nicht." Kensi packte ihn am Arm und zog in ins Badezimmer. Sie plazierte ihn in die Badewanne und stellte das Wasser an.

„Ah, komm schon, es ist kalt.", schreite er.

„Es tut dir gut, also Klappe!" Als er aufhörte sich zu bewegen, holte sie ihn wieder raus. _Gute Idee, Kensi! Und was trägt er jetzt? _„Zieh deine Klamotten aus.", sagte sie, „aber nicht alles."

„Und du bleibst einfach hier stehen und schaust zu? Wird das ein Strip Tease oder was?" Ein verschmitztes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.

„Ich warte draußen...", sagte sie augenrollend, „und dann gehst du ins Bett. In _mein_ Bett!", sagte sie widerwillig und bereitete einen Kaffee für ihn in der Küche vor.

„Wirst du auch dort sein?", sagte er als sie an ihm vorbei lief aber sie ignorierte ihn einfach.

Kensi betrat das Schlafzimmer und fand ihm am Bettrand nur mit Boxern sitzen. Sie atmete mehrfach tief ein um normal auszuschauen und nicht so beeindruckt. „Hier, das wird dir helfen." Sie gab ihm den warmen Kaffee. „und geh unter die Decke, ich will nicht das du krank wirst!"

„Sorgst du dich etwas um mich, Kens?"

„Ich seh dir geht es schon wieder gut, oder Deeks?", spuckte sie aus um ihm nicht zu antworten.

Kensi hängte Deeks Klamotten im Bad auf, damit sie trocknen können und ging zurück ins Schlaffzimmer. „Wo wirst du schlafen?"

„Ich habe eine Couch-"

„Oh nein, ich nehme die Couch!", bestimmte er und war schon auf dem Weg aufzustehen.

„So betrunken wie du bist, weckst du auf dem Flur wieder auf.!"

„Ok, dann schlaf aber bei mir." Sie schaute ihn von der Seite an und Deeks erklärte sich selbst. „Wir haben schon mal ein Bett geteilt und nichts ist passiert."

„Weil du nüchtern warst und wusstest ich würde dich umbringen!"

„Sowas vergesse ich auch nicht wenn ich betrunken bin! Komm schon, Frau!", er schlug die Bettdecke um damit sie neben ihm liegen kann.

Kensi seufzte; es brachte nichts mit Deeks zu diskutieren, noch weniger wenn er getrunken hat. Sie zog ihre Schuhe aus und legte sich aufs Bett. Nach einer Weile schliefen beide tief und fest.

Deeks wachte als erstes auf und ging los um seine Sachen zu suchen. Er bemerkte das die Klamotten waren und zog sie an. Er lehnte sich an die Wand, schloss seine Augen und presste seine Hand an seine Stirn; er hatte einen heftigen Kater, Ergebnis der gestrigen Nacht. Kensi stand neben im als er die Augen wieder öffnete.

„Hast du irgendwas gegen Kopfschmerzen?", sagte er gequält, Stirn massierend.

„Dir auch einen Guten Morgen, aber okay...", murmelte sie. Kensi war morgens, ohne Kaffee im System, eine mürrische Kensi. Sie wühlte in einem kleinen Fach herum und gab im 2 Tabletten. „Hier, nehm die."

„Danke". Er ging in die Küche, immer noch verschlafen und nahm die Pillen ein. Derweil war Kensi angezogen und hatte ihre Haare gemacht. „Danke das ich heute Nacht hier bleiben konnte."

„Kein Problem.", antworte sie und hielt ihm einen Kaffeetasse hin. „Willst du welchen?"

„Nein, danke. Ich werde los machen. Ich muss nach Hause, mich umziehen und danach rede ich nochmal mit den Kindern. Er beugte sich zu ihr und sie wich zurück. „Danke dir." Er küsste sie auf die Wange und verschwand.

Kensi seufzte und lehnte sich an den Küchenschrank. Sie war glücklich als sie den Kaffee wieder zu trinken begann.

"_Senor _Deeks.", sagte die Haushälterin als sie in an der Haustür sah.

"Du erinnerst dich noch an meinen Namen.", teilte er mit und ging ins Haus.

"Wie könnte ich ihn auch vergessen?, feuerte sie zurück. Sie war nicht sauer, aber die Ereignisse haben sie auch mitgenommen.

"Sind die Kinder zuhause? Ich würde gerne mit ihnen sprechen."

"Auf jeden Fall. Ich werde sie rufen. Bitte,", sie zeigte auf das Sofa auf der linken Seite, "setzen dich. Ich bin gleich zurück."

Lee setzte sich schnell zu ihm, aber Zak murmelte zur Haushälterin:"Ich möchte mit niemanden reden, Mimi!"

"Geh schon, _chico_, er will nur reden."

"Nein!", sagte er lauter und ging die Treppen hoch.

Die Frau kam wieder ins Wohnzimmer und zeigte ihm mit ihren Augen dass sie alles versucht hat. "Es ist ok.", sagte Deeks und die Frau verschwand und ließ ihn mit der 4-Jährigen alleine.

"Hi."

"Hi", sagte das Mädchen. Er bemerkte das Kuscheltier.

"Mein Name ist Marty. Wie ist deiner?

"Lee.. Mama sagte ich soll nicht mit Fremden reden...", gab Lee zu und drückte das Tier fest an ihre Brust.

"Eigentlich bin ich kein Fremder. Ich bin in deinem Haus. Das Mädchen schwingte ihren Kopf zur Seite und sag ihn mit ihren großen braunen Augen an. "Das ist ein Walroß. Hat es einen Name."

"Der Name ist Beetle." Sie zeigte ihm das Kuscheltier und drückte es wieder. "Dad sagte mir, wenn ich älter bin sagt er mir was Beetle bedeutet."

Deeks lächelte das kleine Mädchen an, aber nach einiger Zeit verschwand sein Lächeln. "Du weißt das dein Papa und deine Mama nicht wiederkommen, ode ...?"

"Aber vielleicht kannst du es mir erklären, Marty."

Wie aus dem nichts war Deeks Lachen wieder vorhanden, aber dies mal ein großes Grinsen. "Yeah, wenn du älter bist, erzähl ich es dir."

"Lily sagte das ein Mann bei uns bleiben wird. Bist du das?"

"Ja, das bin ich. Wo sind Eva und Zak? Kannst du mich zu ihnen bringen?"

Lee sprang vom Sofa und nahm Deeks Hand um mit ihm die Treppe hoch zu gehen. Lee verstand noch nicht alles genau weil sie noch jung war, deshalb konnte man gut mit ihr umgehen. Aber er konnte jetzt schon sagen, dass es bei Zak nicht einfach werden wird.

Lee öffnete eine Tür und schaute hinein. Sie zeigte ihm das er leise sein soll als sie flüsterte: "Shh, Eva schläft."

"Okay..", flüsterte er und sie betraten das Zimmer. Deeks schaute in die Krippe und schaute ihr beim Schlafen zu. Nach ein paar Minuten drehte er sich um. "Kannst du mich jetzt zu Zak bringen?"

Sie nahm seine Hand noch einmal und stoppte vor einer Tür. "Das ist sein Zimmer."

"Du kannst gehen, Süße. Ich werde mit ihm reden."

Deeks klopfte an die Tür und Zak rief von innen. "Geh weg. Ich will nicht mit ihm reden, Mimi."

"Ich bin nicht Mimi, Zak. Lass mich mit dir reden."

"Nein! Geh weg!", schrie er.

Deeks hörte plötzlich Schläge gegen die Tür. "Zak? Zak, was ist los?"

"Er schlägt seinen Fußball gegen die Tür. Das macht er immer wenn er sauer ist. Vielleicht solltest du später mit ihm reden.", sagte Mimi.

Deeks nickte. "Hast du ein Gästezimmer, wo ich bleiben kann?"

"Ja, genau den Flur hinter." Sie zeigt ihm den Weg. "Du kannst deine Sachen heute bringen, wenn du willst."

"Werde ich machen, Mimi.. Ehm, dein Name ist Mimi?"

"Mein Name ist Maria Elisabeth Santiago, aber die Kinder nennen mich Mimi. Es ist kein Problem wenn du mich auch so nennst, senor. Ich bin daran gewöhnt."

"Okay, Mimi, ich komme später zurück."

* * *

**Ich habe leider keine Ahnung wie ich die spanischen Zeichen hinbekomme. Nächste Woche kommt das nächste Kapitel. Ich hoffe ihr mögt meine Geschichte. Lasst es mich wissen, ich freue mich über Reviews! :)**

**Nadja**


End file.
